


Always Tip Your Artists

by bubblyArtisan



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tattoos, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyArtisan/pseuds/bubblyArtisan
Summary: Ever since you helped Galekh come out of his shell and get that tattoo, the idea of it was interesting. Mallek definitely seemed to be not only capable but talented- he did a good job on Galekh's, and the more time you spent with Mallek, the more your interest in the subject increased. One day, you finally break and ask him, showing him a crude design. It was of the Earth, simple coloring and simple lines."I will totally do this for you," Mallek replied, smiling in a way that you have learned over time was his subdued version of excitement, "just let me know where you want it and how big, and I'll sketch out a final version. We could even do this tonight, right here, if you wanted to.





	Always Tip Your Artists

Ever since you helped Galekh come out of his shell and get that tattoo, the idea of it was interesting. Mallek definitely seemed to be not only capable but talented- he did a good job on Galekh's, and the more time you spent with Mallek, the more your interest in the subject increased. One day, you finally break and ask him, showing him a crude design. It was of the Earth, simple coloring and simple lines. 

"I will totally do this for you," Mallek replied, smiling in a way that you have learned over time was his subdued version of excitement, "just let me know where you want it and how big, and I'll sketch out a final version. We could even do this tonight, right here, if you wanted to."

You hadn't exactly thought about placement. You didn't want it in a particularly visible place in case you ended up chickening out halfway or hated it for some reason, but you didn't want to seem like you were copying Galekh too much by getting a tattoo on your hip. You settled for your right thigh, high up enough that you would have to be intentionally showing it off for it to really be seen. The diameter he decided was about three centimeters, and Mallek drew out a cleaner copy that translated better for a tattoo. You grinned at him and gave him two big thumbs up. He smirked again, that secret eagerness harder to hide due to how well you had gotten to know him, and disappeared deeper into his hive momentarily to grab his supplies. 

He returned with his arms full of supplies which he spread out on the table next to his couch. You took a seat, and in that moment you realized the mistake of your placement. You had to hike up the skirt you were wearing as far as you could in order to access the spot, and your underwear was just out there for all to see. And Mallek would have to pretty much be in between your legs. And you had been harboring a huge crush on him for god knows how long. 

You couldn't help it; Mallek was just so endearingly cool. It was a little intimidating at first, feeling the constant pressure to impress him looming over your shoulders. Soon enough, though, you settled down and realized that Mallek was even cooler than you thought- genuinely cool, meaning he didn't mind that you were a little more energetic than he was and unbelievably patient with your occasional bouts of anxiety or depression. He even confided in you that he also suffered these things fairly often- it seemed like there were more folks who did than those who did not. The two of you fell into a comfortable (if maybe a little too comfortable) friendship.

But you couldn't deny that Mallek was unbelievably attractive, sharp collarbones and full lips. His piercings, his height on you, all of it was really hot. And him being an amazing guy only seemed to make matters worse. You crashed on Alternia seeking friendship, but you now clearly sought a little more than that. 

You bit your lip nervously as you hiked up your skirt, and Mallek began to prepare the spot, shaving it so no hair got caught in the needles, or worse, in your skin while it healed, and wiping it down gently with disinfectant. You looked away, your cheeks turning pink.

"You look nervous. It isn't too late to change your mind, now," Mallek touched your hand delicately, making you look at him and see how sincerely he looked up at you. If you didn't know better you'd say his cheeks were a little flushed, too. You smiled, heart warm at how much Mallek seemed to care about you.

"I'm sure," you replied, "I want to try this." Malled nodded, and then prepared the gun and filled it with black ink to start with. He drew out some guidelines on your skin, and then he was set to work. 

You expected pain. Of course you did, there were needles stabbing rapid-fire into your skin, injecting ink onto it. It wasn't even terrible, as after all you'd been through your tolerance for pain was unbelievably high. But something else was there that you didn't expect to feel: pleasure at the pain. It felt good. Well, not exactly good, but it turned you on. Which was bad, because he had only really just started. You took deep breaths, clutching the couch cushion much harder than you needed to.

About halfway through the lines, one specific sweep on the part closest to the inside of your thigh made you gasp, and Mallek looked up at you, noticing how red your face was.

"I.. Are you sure you're okay?" Mallek kept the gun away from your skin for a second, concern swimming in his clear blue eyes. His free hand came up to rest on your other thigh for a moment, thumb rubbing comforting circles against the flesh. Which didn't help. 

You squirmed a bit but answered a little breathlessly, "I promise I'll be fine… it's just… it's a lot to handle." It was only partially a lie, mostly just because it wasn't due to the pain being too much. Well, it was too much, but not the pain itself. He let out a deep breath and shrugged, returning to his work.

You struggled to hold back the little noises your throat wanted to make throughout the process. Mallek could probably see just how fucking wet you were getting through your underwear, feel just how much hotter your body temperature had gotten, but he didn't seem to respond. He just kept on working, his head down so you couldn't see how his own cheeks were heating up. Once he got to color, things got harder, as he was beginning to run over skin that had already become hyper sensitive and raised from the lines. By the time Mallek finished up with a few puffy white clouds surrounding the planet, you let out a moan you just couldn't completely hold back. It was strangled, still not as loud as you might have been, but Mallek definitely heard.

He sort of flinched a little, his hand staying steady but his shoulders twitching, but didn't even look up. He just finished up, turning away from you to clean up the table and get some bandages prepared.

"It looks… it's so perfect," you say quietly, your voice a little rough, a little husky.

You were surprised to hear a bit of strain in Mallek's voice as well when he said, "that's good to hear… I'm pretty proud of what I did today." The way he said that made you shiver. It sounded almost like he knew what he was doing, maybe even being a little rougher than necessary to make matters worse for him. When he turned to face you and fix you up with a bandage, you were surprised to see how flushed his own face was. You didn't comment, only allowed him to clean up the fresh tattoo, oh-so slowly rub it with a little bit of ointment that made all the roughed-up nerves there scream out in pain and pleasure, and apply a thick bandage to it. 

His cool hands lingered on your thigh, dangerously close to where you wanted them, and he said slowly, looking up into your eyes, "I… you're sure you don't need anything else?" His eyes trailed hotly down your body, overtly lingering in between your fantastic legs.

"Mallek, I… that was… that was something I've never really felt before. I uh," you trailed off, as his hands slowly began to creep further up your thigh. You let out another moan, this one less reserved as Mallek's eyes returned to yours.

"You can always stop me. It's never too late, even though the ink is already deep in your skin," Mallek murmured, his fingers now teasing the hem of your underwear. 

You shook your head, panting, "please, Mallek, don't stop." He took that as the enthusiastic consent it was, biting his lips as he reached up and pulled your underwear fully off, mindful of the bandage. You whimpered as he eyed you up a little bit curiously.

"Wow, I uh. You… I guess you really are an alien," Mallek laughed through his nose, but it didn't seem to deter him one bit. He only seemed encouraged, curiously running his fingers along your outer labia and making you shiver. 

"I guess so, yeah…" you realized what an advantage you had, having already learned what trolls were packing thanks to Lanque. Mallek didn't let that stop him though, as he teasingly ran his index finger from your entrance up to your clit. You supposed things weren't too different- you both had more or less the same parts, your "bulge" was just smaller and significantly more sensitive than his. His fingers lingered there over your clit, exploring how you cried out when he pressed on it a little bit and rolled it around underneath his fingertips. 

He seemed to catch on quickly enough. His fingers then returned to your entrance, and he slowly slid in his middle finger. You were wet as hell by that point, so it was easy to do so. He then leaned forward and swiped his tongue over your clit as he pumped his finger a little bit, and you moaned out unabashedly.

"F-fuck, Mallek," you said shakily, your hands grabbing onto his horns for stability. He shuddered at the feeling, and you took that as encouragement to slowly rub at them, twisting your hands at the base the way you might jerk someone off.

This seemed to encourage Mallek thoroughly, and he already added a second finger, his tongue moving over your folds with more energy. You cried out, knowing you weren't going to last much longer at this rate from the hour or so of Mallek working mercilessly on your skin. His free hand gripped your hip, his nails digging into the skin there, and you couldn't hold back any longer. You were coming while he scissored his fingers inside you, moaning loudly as you shamelessly ground your hips against his mouth and twitched.

He pulled back, mouth slick with your come and grinned a little smugly.

"Well, there's a nice feature," Mallek said with a grin, "not even close to as much of a mess as I expected from that…" You laughed breathily, your head tipping back on the couch as he grabbed one of the paper towels on the table to wipe off his hand and mouth a bit. He then stood, and you noticed how wet his pants looked.

"Where are you going? You don't think I'm not going to help you out with you after you did that for me?" you said, and Mallek bit his lip over a sexy smile and was quick to bend over you, surrounding you as he pulled you into a kiss.

"This is by far the best tip I've ever gotten from a tattoo," Mallek murmured against your lips, and you laughed and kissed him again in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour and a half on whim one morning, no beta reader or anything. Let me know what yall think! I love any feedback I can get. Let me know if yall want me to write a chapter 2 for this ;)


End file.
